Light and Dark Kingdoms of Light and Dark Princes
by atemfan
Summary: Atemfan: This story is set in an alternate universe where some of the Yugioh gang are princes of two different kingdoms Light and Dark. The princes are also knights who control all sorts of creatures including Duel Monsters.
1. Light&DarkKingdomsofLight&DkPrinces ch 1

Atemfan: This story is set in an alternate universe where some of the Yugioh gang are princes of two different kingdoms Light and Dark. The princes are also knights who control all sorts of creatures including Duel Monsters.

Kevin: Warning: There will be violence, cursing, Seto Kaiba will be OOC and have a dragon and an eating fetish. There will also be yaoi. Prideshipping (Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi) and a different version of Prideshipping (Seto Kaiba and Yami Sugi). This fanfic is not for children who dislike violence. Yami Yugi is 5,000 years old in this story.

Jennifer: Some of the Yugioh gang will be evil. Joey, Yugi, Mokuba, & Ryou Bakura will have nicknames. Joey "Slayer" Wheeler, Yugi "Wolf" Moto, Mokuba "Cat Demon" Kaiba, & Ryou "Cat Thief" Bakura. Seto will also have a nickname. His nickname is Dragon. (Bewd Dragon of course)

Rex the hamster: Atemfan does not own Yugioh or any other cartoon like One Piece etc. She owns plenty of original characters like Trey Firewhip, Arthur Starthorn, etc. Warning: Seto Kaiba will be a little moody at times due to the fact he was given some sort of a computer program as an upgrade that causes him to eat a lot etc.

Dark Prince Yugi Moto: Warning: This fanfiction is rated M for mature since there is language (Example: Seto calls Yami a fucking asshole and other insults as well) and adult themes like yaoi (boy X boy sex) and violence. On with the fic.  
**Bold = **angry/yelling/upset  
(including semi-upset/angry/yelling/shocked)  
_Italicize_= normal thinking  
/Hikari to **Yami**/  
(**Yami** to Hikari )  
A/N= Author Notes

The Light and Dark Kingdoms of the Light and Dark Princes Chapter 1

Light Prince Yami likes to spy on his cousin Light Prince Seto. Being the nosy person that likes to spy on Seto, Yami decides to find out what Seto is doing. He finds Light Prince Seto working on his BEWD armor in the palace's workshop. "What are you doing Light Prince Seto?" Light Prince Yami asked his cousin. "I'm working on my armor. This armor will be invincible. I call it Blue Eyes White Dragon armor or BEWD armor for short." Light Prince Seto said with pride.

Light Prince Yami was mentally speaking to himself. _"This guy has a BEWD fetish. He sure likes that dragon a lot."_ Light Prince Seto was also speaking mentally to himself. _"After I'm done with working on the armor I'll see if there are battles that need to be fought today. If there are no battles for a while I will go eat till I'm stuffed and then I'll take a nap in my room."_ Light Prince Seto liked that idea a lot. Light Prince Yami mentally said to himself. _"I don't like the idea he had after he talked about the armor and checking to see if there are any battles today. __**Ewww gross he's going to eat like a pig. That's disgusting. Light Prince Seto is such a gross minded, annoying, pigheaded…"**_ Yami continued to mentally insult Seto for an hour.

Light Prince Seto stopped what he was doing. Seto had heard everything that Yami had said in his head. Light Prince Seto was furious. **"How dare you call me those names Yami! I thought you cared about me but I was wrong."** Seto started to cry. Then he ran out of the room crying. **"I hate you Light Prince Yami Yugi! I never want to see you again."** "Seto I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. How can I make it up to you?" said Light Prince Yami in a sad voice. Seto continued to run down the hallways till he got to his room. Seto opened the door to his room, went over to his bed and plopped his body on the soft comfy bed and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile the Dark Kingdom was planning on what to do with Light Prince Yami's behavior toward Light Prince Seto. "What are we going to do about Yami Yugi's behavior toward Seto Kaiba Dark Prince Ryou?" Dark Prince Mokuba asked. "We are going to flog Light Prince Yami with a fire whip, and then we will torture him until he changes his mind about Light Prince Seto and his flaws." said Dark Prince Ryou. "What if Yami still hates my brother Seto even after what we do to him?" Dark Prince Mokuba asked. "Then we might have to kill him since Yami is a traitor to the main light kingdom's prince." said Dark Prince Ryou. "What say you Dark Prince Yugi?" Dark Prince Mokuba asked. Yugi wasn't paying attention because he was listening to Limp Bizkit on his portable CD player. " What song are you listening to Yugi?" Mokuba asked. "Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit" was Dark Prince Yugi's reply. Dark Prince Yugi told them what they should do to Yami. "I think we should flog and beat Yami up till he's black and blue and bleeding. And then..." "And den we what?" Dark Prince Joey asked. "We kill that bitch that's what." Dark Prince Yugi replied. "But Yugi, Yami Yugi is an immortal. We can hurt him, but we can't kill him." said Dark Prince Mokuba.

End of Chapter 1

Light Prince Jaden: "Please read and review. I will be in Chapter 4 along with some other Yugioh GX characters like Alexis and Syrus."


	2. Chapter 2

The Light and Dark Kingdoms of the Light and Dark Prince Knights

**Bold angry/yelling/upset **

(including semi-upset/angry/yelling/shocked)

_Italicize_ normal thinking

(_**Yami **__to _Hikari)

\Hikari_ to __**Yami**_/

Kevin: Warning: There will be violence, cursing, Seto Kaiba will be OCC and have a dragon and an eating fetish. There will also be yaoi. (Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi/Seto Kaiba x OC Yami Sugi (present-day version of pharaoh Sugi /Sugi Soto's Yami) This fanfic is not for children who dislike violence.

Rex the hamster: Atemfan does not own Yugioh. She owns plenty of original characters like Trey Firewhip, Arthur Starthorn, etc. Warning: Seto Kaiba will be a little moody at times due to the fact he was given some sort of a computer program as an upgrade that causes him to eat a lot etc.

Light Prince Yami Yugi: Warning: This fanfiction is rated M for mature since there is language (Example: Seto calls Yami a fucking asshole and other insults as well) and adult themes like yaoi (boy X boy sex) and violence. On with the fic.

The Light and Dark Kingdoms of the Light and Dark Prince Knights. Chapter 2

Trey had overheard everything that Prince Yami had said about Prince Seto through means of some sort of magic. "Poor Prince Seto. I am going to talk to Yami and get him to apologize immediately." Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom Black Tyranno Reaper was thinking of ways to drain Yami's powers so the other Dark knights could destroy Yami for good. Yugi was listening to some rap music on his CD player. Joey was training with his knights. Ryou was practicing spells. Mokuba was reading Sonic the Hedgehog comic books. "Do you think that Yami will ever like my brother again?" Mokuba asked. "I'm sure that those two will get along someday." Prince Ryou replied. Meanwhile back at the Light Palace Prince Seto was still sleeping on his bed. Seto started to have a strange dream where Yami was hurting him with his Shadow Powers. Scars and bruises appeared on Seto's body from head to foot. Then blood came out of his body. Seto screamed in terror. Then he woke up. "I need to take a bath." said Seto. He got up and went through a portal, which leads to the bathing room. Some servants welcomed Seto and got him cleaned up. Meanwhile Trey found Yami who had gone to the kitchen to get something to drink. "**Yami Yugi I need to talk to you now!**" Trey said in an angry tone. "What did I do now Trey?" "You upset Prince Seto with your foul mouthed thoughts. I want you to find him and talk to him." "You want me to tell him I'm sorry." "Yes. And I also want you to make an apology speech to read to him." "**A speech?** **You want me to make an apology speech to that pompous windbag Seto.** He eats like a pig, but he's a good soldier on the battlefield. Of course, he still gets on my nerves. **He's such an annoying, stuck-up, arrogant, pigheaded, dipshited, gluttonous**…" "**Stop! Stop saying those things about Prince Seto.** He's kind, gentle, and very nice to his people. They will do anything to help him. I care about my prince. You should too. Now go Yami. Go and find Prince Seto." "Alright I'll go and find him." Yami finished his drink and left the room. Prince Seto decided to go to his lavender plant garden to breathe in the smell of the lavender plants. Yami was still trying to find Seto but to no avail. Then Yami heard someone singing.

I dream of you Yami  
In the palace flower gardens and  
When I wake up I see you smiling at me  
I dream of your love as time runs through my hands

I dream of you Yami  
Those dreams are tied to you and me that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Your shadows play in the shape of my desire

Yami your a lovely violet rose  
Each of your veils reveal a secret promise  
Yami your a pretty violet flower  
Wearing a sweet perfume you loved me more and more

And as you turn

This way you move in the logic of all my dreams

This fire burns

I realize that nothing's as it seems

I dream of you Yami  
In the palace flower gardens and  
When I wake up I see you smiling at me  
I dream of your love as time runs through my hands

I dream of you Yami  
I lift my gaze to the skies above  
I close my eyes and breathe in  
Your rare perfume that is the sweet intoxication of your love

I dream of you Yami  
In the palace flower gardens and

When I wake up I see you smiling at me  
I dream of your love as time runs through my hands

Yami you're a sweet violet rose  
Each of your veils reveals a secret promise  
Yami your a beautiful violet flower  
Wearing a sweet perfume you loved me more and more

Yami you're a Sweet violet rose  
I have memories of you that haunt me in my sleep  
Yami your a beautiful violet flower  
Your rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of your love

Yami followed the voice and found Seto in the lavender garden. Before Yami could comment on the song that Prince Seto had been singing, Prince Seto makes a flute appear in front of him and uses his magic to conjure up a bunch of instruments and then he grabs the flute and starts playing it along with the other instruments. The music that was being played by Seto and the instruments was an Egyptian tune.

When Prince Seto stopped playing, he turned around and looked at Yami. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Trey sent me to look for you my prince. I couldn't find you anywhere in the palace. Then I heard a voice and decided to see where it was coming from. That's when I found you here in the lavender garden. That music sure was beautiful. Where you did you hear it? I want to know. Oh and by the way, that song you were singing stinks. I mean it that song sucks. It's so stupid and gay sounding. I am not by any means gay. I'm straight not gay you idiot." "**Tameguchi kitten ja ney o! (Don't disrespect me, you fuck) ****What do you mean that song sucks?! I put my heart and soul into that song. How dare you say it sucks! That does it now I'm mad! I am going to kick your stinking pharaoh** **ass into next month!**" Seto ran right over to Yami and punched him in the face with both of his fists. Black circles appeared around Yami's eyes. Then Seto used his powers to send him and Yami into the battle room. Seto ran over to the weapons and picked up a sword and ran towards Yami. Yami tried to hold the sword off by using his shadow powers. The sword absorbed the shadow powers and sent them right back at Yami. There was a big explosion after the shadow powers hit Yami. Yami hit the wall at the other end of the room so hard that he started to bleed. A cut formed on the back of his head. Seto used the sword's powers to create a powerful shadow magic attack called Shadow Magic Blazing Inferno Ignite that created powerful black flames. The flames hit Yami, exploded, and turned his skin black and red. (Authors note: In this story, fire singes the skin and turns it black. Electric attacks electrocute the opponent. Other attacks have different effects. A lot of the attacks explode when they hit the opponent. "Example: fire/electric attacks will explode after they do fire/electrical damage to the opponent.") Seto made a sword sheath appear and put the sword away. Then Prince Seto used his powers to make a thorn whip appear. The whip extended all the way to the end of the room and wrapped around Yami. Then Seto's eyes started glowing. The whip brought Yami over to Seto. "Ow that hurts. Please put down the whip ouji. I'm so sorry for insulting you." Seto didn't say anything. Yami started to say his apology speech. Yami never got to finish his speech because Seto had made a very strange gun appear and pointed it at Yami. "**I don't give a flying fuck about your speech you son of a bitch.**" Then Seto started to cuss at Yami in Japanese. "**Baka yaro! (stupid bastard) Temae dame baka! (You stupid idiot) Mocca-mocca su su ama! (Fuck you, bitch)**" "Seto calm down. Please let me finish what I was saying before you interrupted me." "**Hara guzuchi o tataku na temae kuso baka yarou! (Shut the fuck up you fucking idiot) I don't give a damn about your stupid speech you fucking stupid idiotic moronic bitchy asshole! Jigoku e ike kisama chikushome! (Go to hell you son of a bitch) Nani mitendayo kora kisama busaiku kuso yarou?! (What the fuck are you looking at you butt-ugly motherfucker?!)" **"Please calm down Prince Seto. I am so…" The gun starts shooting fire, bullets, and lasers at Yami. Prince Yami was bleeding/bruised from head to foot after the fight was over. Prince Seto had minor injuries from the fight.

Prince Seto eventually started feeling sorry for what he did during the fight, so he decided to clean and bandage Yami's critical battle wounds. Yami forgave Seto for hurting him. Prince Seto took Yami to his room. Seto brought breakfast, lunch and dinner to Yami's room, and fed him. During the following weeks after the fight, Yami sometimes had a hard time getting to sleep so Seto brought some soothing music for Yami so he could sleep. Sometimes Seto would hook up a speaker to the portable CD player so that he could sing a soothing song along with the music. Yami started getting better. Seto's minor injuries had already healed before Yami's wounds had a chance to finish healing. By the time Yami was better he had to work off the weight he gained from the food Seto brought him. "_Seto sure like to make lots of food. I was given lots of sweets, junk food, organic health food etc. Oh well, at least I feel better. That music sure was soothing. So was Seto's voice. I shouldn't have made fun of his song that he sang a few weeks ago. My mind thought that song was weird but my heart and my good side think that song was erotic and beautiful. Now that I have gotten that subject off my chest, I need to work off this weight that I have gained over the weeks. I put on a lot of weight. At least several hundred pounds of fat._" Yami found a room full of exercise equipment. It took Yami several hours to work off the weight. By the time, Yami was through with his workout he was sweating up a storm. Yami took a shower and went to bed because he was too exhausted to do anything else including having dinner with Seto and the others.

Meanwhile the princes of the Dark Kingdom were coming up with another plan to get rid of Yami or at least make him feel miserable. "I have an idea. Maybe we can bring out one of Seto's Yami's." said Joey. "Which one Joe?" Prince Yugi asked. "Yami Sugi of course. He looks like Yami, sounds kind of like Yami, his hair is kind of like Yami's except for da third color. It's brown not purple. His eyes are da shape as Yami's but da eye color is different. Their blue not purple. His hikari's name is Sugi Soto. Yami Sugi's past self is an Egyptian pharaoh named Pharaoh Sugi. He likes Seto Kaiba a lot. I think he likes Kaiba so much he probably wants to have gay love with him. Dat's right this guy is a gay homosexual who loves Seto Kaiba." Prince Joey replied. "Hallelujah he's the answer to our problems. When does he come?" asked Yugi. "He doesn't come until chapter five of da story." said Joey. "That long? Oh well I guess we can wait." said Yugi. Did you know that Seto and Yami got into a fight a few weeks ago?" Mokuba asked. "Yes of course I know that already Mokuba. I have physic powers that tell me everything. Including the fact that your brother and our cousin are going to engage in some gay sex." Yugi replied. "Does that mean one of them is getting pregnant Yug?" Mokuba asked. "There not going that far Mokuba. Their probably going to keep their underpants on." Yugi replied. "When are the GX characters coming Yug?" Mokuba asked. "They are coming in chapter four. Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, and Tyranno Kenzan. And two special OC guests Priest Zeto and Zeto Zandrew Rozencreuz." said Yugi.

Prince Yugi: That's the end of chapter 2. Read and review. Oh and by the way, we have several other nicknames that we get called in the story. One of the nicknames that I get called is Yug. Joey's nickname is Joe. Mokuba gets called Mokie. Yami sometimes gets called Yam's. Joey and Seto call each other Inu meaning dog and Neko meaning cat. I must warn you though that's there's going to be a specific fetish in the next chapter along with the yaoi. And there's also going to be a song that's a parody of I'll Stand By You. Okay I'll tell you the fetish. If you don't like characters getting fat and I don't mean pregnant fat either, I mean regular fat then you should pick another story. If you don't mind then stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. Ciao peeps.


End file.
